lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Arkives Tower
Rohaz Data Data of the Ancients Throughout Rohaz history, the Mentis have been constantly keeping track and recording every single event that has occurred throughout history, even the personal lives of every citizen. The Mentis originally kept this information down through texts and studies, but the information was coming in too fast and the Mentis needed a new way to store information. About 2 billion years ago, the Mentis managed to develop a new special type of building that observes and records events as they happen, and is able to store over 500,000,000 times more information than was known at the time. These massive towers were controlled by keepers who were telepathically linked to them, and it only took one keeper to operate a tower. The keeper would reside in a special gel deep within the tower where they would lie permanently connected to the data. No one knew this however, as the government just secretly hand-picked those whose minds were developed enough to handle the data transfers. "Arkives Towers", as these structures were called, were like local libraries to the Mentis population, as they could go there to access any information that they needed. Some data was classified however, and only high-ranking government officials could access everything. Construction By around 20,000 BC, there were 9 Arkives Towers deployed across the Milky Way galaxy, and almost all of them were beginning to reach their data storage cap. The Mentis government began constructing a new tower in early 19,867 BC, and managed to complete the structure in less than a year. The tower was built in the Mentis Capital City of Arktavia, in the same location as two other towers, but Arkives Tower 10 had many new upgraded features compared to the other two. Tower 10 was designed to be self-constructing, meaning that if it got damaged it could repair itself without any interaction from the keeper. The tower is also sentient, and is able to connect and work together with the Keeper inside. And finally, although the tower was much smaller compared to the older data towers, Tower 10 could also contain about 1,000 times more information than the other towers individually. All the tower needed now was a Mentis Keeper implanted inside of it to manage and oversee data flow. Xadin When the tower was near completion, the Mentis government began searching for a citizen with an intelligence level compatible with the new Arkives Tower. The first name that came up was the citizen known only as Xadin, a young Mentis female who was a famed scientist living in Arktavia. The Mentis Special Forces arrived the next day and took Xadin away unwillingly, leaving a perfect clone in her place to continue the life that was once hers. Xadin underwent many experiments that "prepped" her mind in order for it to be more advanced and capable of maintaining the tower. Xadin was implanted into the gel vat in the center of the structure and the tower's artificial intelligence and conscience began a mind-merging process that took about a week to complete. Once the merge was complete, the tower underwent a few tests and was then open for use to the public. However, its use would be short lived, as the Mentis-Robur war would soon come to a cataclysmic end. Humans Discovery The Mentis-Robur war ended with the firing of the Menton weapon in 17,200 BC, which killed off every single Rohaz in the Milky Way galaxy. However, Xadin managed to survive as the tower took most of the impact, and due to its self-reconstruction it managed to rebuild itself completely in a few years. Xadin knew and understood what happened, and was completely frightened by the fact that she was now alone, trapped in a massive tower for what she believed to be eternity. She began transmitting signals detectable only by Mentis over the next 19,000 years, but after not finding anyone, she changed the transmission signal to one detectable by all species. In 2051 AD the new signal hit Earth, and Astronomer Kingtrix Le detected the signal first. He was able to trace the signal back to the LGA System, and in that moment he became one of the greatest astronomers ever; for he had discovered a solar system with planets suitable for life after terraforming and it was only 17 light years away. The humans began terraforming the planets and searching for the alien beacon in 2080, and Xadin was able to tell that something was changing, as the massive machines were changing the atmosphere's elemental components and pressure along with the planet's tectonic stability. Xadin knew that someone had arrived, but she still didn't know who for sure as the terraforming machines were way beyond her sight range. One thing that she knew for sure was that they definitely weren't Mentis. The tower was never actually found by humans until the first group landed in June of 2091 AD, as the atmospheric changes during the terraforming made it impossible for the satellites to find the tower.. They were able to spot the massive tower in the distance, and began a trek towards the structure. As they entered, Xadin was able to analyze them, and after scanning the data banks she was able to determine that they were one of the new species created in Project Creation which began over 5 billion years ago. She locked down her data access areas, but allowed the humans to continue to explore the tower. She never attempted to make contact with the alien species, as she did not understand the nature of humans at all. The City More and more humans were attracted to the massive tower, and soon began building a city around the structure. The city of Arktavia was then incorporated on January 8th of 2092, and waves of humans began flooding into the city; looking for jobs, a new life, or simply to get away from Earth. The humans made the tower into a museum, and gave a tours of it throughout the years as scientists and archeologists continued to study it and access more and more rooms. Xadin didn't mind, as she knew that the humans could never get to her chamber, and she just watched silently over the years as the humans continued to construct a massive city around her. However, in 2150 AD Xadin would discover another being that had a lot more in common with her than any other being in the last 19,000 years. Return of the Commander First to Enter In 2150, the half human-half Mentis creation known as XtremEvan entered the tower for a meeting with government officials during The Civil War. Xadin was used to analyzing and learning about every person that set foot in the building, but when she detected XtremEvan she instantly realized that he wasn't just human, but he wasn't exactly a Mentis either. His mind was like hers though, and because of this she could actually telepathically communicate with him and would not be alone anymore. Within nanoseconds she began trying to communicate with him rapidly, but since his mind was a lot weaker compared to normal Mentis he was instantly overwhelmed and fell to the floor in pain. Realizing that she had hurt him, she slowed down her thoughts dramatically, and XtremEvan soon relaxed. Xadin then discovered something truly astonishing as she continued to analyze his body and read his mind: that he was the next in line to become the Mentis High Commander. She communicated this with XtremEvan and he became interested instantly, and the two continued to "talk" with each other, but then another event happened that surprised the keeper even more: that there were two future High Commanders. Taking the Throne A few minutes into Xadin and XtremEvan's conversation, XtremEvan's brother Bane entered the room. Xadin scanned him instantly, and learned from his genetic composition that he was XtremEvan's brother. Bane went on to the meeting, but XtremEvan continued to communicate with Xadin as she explained this new dilemma to him. She stated that in order for XtremEvan to claim his rightful throne, he would have to fight Bane and win it from him, as they had the same royal Mentis blood. XtremEvan told Xadin that he would "take care of it" and then went off to the meeting. Xadin being an avid mind reader knew what XtremEvan was planning, but she decided to stay out of his personnel affairs and let him deal with it. In order to claim his throne, XtremEvan made a massive and complex plan that would cost billions of lives. First, he killed Bane, effectively eliminating any worthy competition, as he knew Bane would have loved to be High Commander and that Evanata didn't have the guts to stand up to him without Bane. XtremEvan destroyed Earth completely and took full control over the Sunhawk, killing anyone who would not stand with him in his new empire. XtremEvan even had a heir born in case he were to somehow fall in battle. By April of 2152 AD, XtremEvan had completely eliminated any competition and anyone who could stop him and his new empire. Creating Epsilon When XtremEvan returned to the Arkives Tower in April of 2152, he began meeting with government officials to set up the new empire. However, they argued against him, but XtremEvan simply asked Xadin to brainwash them with her telepathic powers into making XtremEvan emperor (she believed that he was now the full High Commander, and now served his every bidding). XtremEvan already had mass public approval, but he exploited Xadin's power even further by having her brainwash the whole government and anyone within the range of her psychic brainwaves, making the people closest to the tower die-hard loyalists ( Because of humans' lower menal capacity they were susceptible to Xadin's mental domination, though this wouldn't have worked on a true Rohaz-Mentis ). Over the next year XtremEvan refurbished the Arkives Tower into a massive throne and government center, making it the symbol of the Epsilon Empire.